Magnus
Magnus & Alec/"Malec" wird die Beziehung des Hexenmeisters Magnus Lightwood-Bane und seinem Ehemann, dem Schattenjäger Alec Lightwood-Bane genannt. Sie lernen sich im ersten Teil der Chroniken auf Magnus' Party kennen und zeigen schon bereits erstes Interesse. Im zweiten Buch testet Alec Clarys erfundene Furchtlosigkeitsrune aus. Anfangs denken sie, dass die Rune nicht funktioniert, doch als Maryse, Isabelle und Robert auftauchen, will Alec ihnen sagen, dass er schwul und mit Magnus zusammen ist, als Magnus mit dem Finger schnippt und Alec bewusstlos zu Boden sinkt. Als er wieder aufwacht, erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran, dass er seinen Eltern beinahe die Wahrheit erzählt hätte. Später, nachdem das Schiff zerstört wurde, nimmt Magnus etwas von Alecs Stärke um zu überleben. In City of Glass kämpfen sie bei der Schlacht um Alicante gemeinsam gegen eine Horde Dämonen. Beide sind schwach, doch Alec sagt zu Magnus, er würde ihn seinen Eltern vorstellen, sollten sie überleben. Als sich später in der Halle der Abkommen immer ein Schattenjäger und ein Schattenwesen zusammentun müssen, um von der Allianzrune zu profitieren, bilden sie ein Paar und Alec küsst danach Magnus vor versammelter Gemeinschaft, was ihre Beziehung offiziell macht. Während einer Urlaubsreise in Europa (zwischen "City of Glass" und "City of Fallen Angels") kommen Alec und Magnus einem Kult von Dämonenanbetern auf die Spur, der allem Anschein nach von Magnus selbst gegründet wurde. Auf einer Hetzjagd von Paris über Venedig nach Rom kommen sie dem Kult immer näher, bis Magnus schließlich von ihm gefangen genommen wird. Allerdings kann Alec ihn mit der Hilfe von Aline Penhallow und Helen Blackthorn während einer Zeremonie, bei der Magnus Asmodeus geopfert werden soll, retten. In City of Lost Souls macht Magnus mit Alec Schluss, weil sich dieser hinter seinem Rücken mit Camille getroffen hatte und wissen wollte, wie Alec Magnus seine Unsterblichkeit nehmen könnte. In City of Heavenly Fire kommen sie wieder zusammen, da Alec mit seinen Freunden nach Edom reist um einige Schattenwesen zu retten, unter anderem auch Magnus. Danach schenkt Magnus Alec eine Autobiographie (Chroniken des Magnus Bane). In dem vorletzten Teil der Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie adoptieren sie ein Baby. Sie nennen das acht Monate alten Hexenwesen-Kind nach Alecs verstorbenen kleinen Bruder Max Lightwood-Bane. In Mein verlorenes Land adoptieren sie einen weitern Jungen, dieses Mal einen Schattenjäger, Rafael Lightwood-Bane. In Lord of Shadows wird Alec vorübergehend Leiter des Londoner Institutes und die Familie verbringt dort kurz Zeit mit den Blackthorns. Sie reisen zu einem Ratstreffen in Idris, bei dem Robert Lightwood von Annabel Blackthorn ermordet wird. Die Kohorte, eine Schattenwesen gegenüber feindlich eingestellte und offensichtlich auch homophobe Splittergruppe des Rates, lässt es sich dabei auch nicht nehmen, das Paar zu beleidigen. Im letzten Band der The Dark Artifices-Reihe wird Magnus vollends von der Fäule befallen, die ihn langsam in einen Dämon verwandelt. Bis zu seiner Genesung macht die kleine Familie eine schwere Zeit durch. In der Schlacht auf den Unverwüstlichen Feldern kämpfen beide in erster Reihe mit, indem Alec als Scharfschütze fungiert und Magnus mit Ragnor Fells Hilfe die Sonne verdunkelt, um den mit ihnen verbündeten Vampiren ebenfalls die Chance zum Kampf zu geben. Am Ende des Buches wird Alec als Nachfolger von Jia Penhallow Konsul, woraufhin die Kohorte durch einen angedrohten Massenselbstmord den Großteil des Rats aus Idris vertreibt. Im "Exil" wird dann endlich Malecs Traum einer Hochzeit war; sie heiraten am Strand von L.A. und nehmen den Doppelnamen Lightwood-Bane an. Galerie Tarot Runes 4.jpg CJ Seasons 03Fall TMI.jpg CJ 02 February Malec.jpg CJ Childproofing for Max 01, TSA.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 01.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 02.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 03.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 04.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 05.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 06.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 07.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 08, and Jace, CoHF.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 09.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 10.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 11.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 12.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 13, TBC.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 14.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 15.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 16, R63 Magna & Alexa.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 17.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 18.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 19.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 20.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 21.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 22.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 23.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 24.jpg CJ Magnus & Alec 25.jpg CJ Malec, aging 01.jpg CJ Malec, aging 02.jpg CJ Malec, aging 03.jpg CJ Malec, aging 04.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film) Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (TV-Serie) Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Schattenwesen Kategorie:Schattenwelter Kategorie:Beziehung Kategorie:Beziehung Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Beziehung Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte